7 Minutes in Heaven
by wild4warriors101
Summary: Your favorite Glee characters play '7 Minutes in Heaven' at a party hosted by Rachel... will relationships form? Or will 7 Minutes in Heaven turn into 7 Minutes in Hell?


**Hey, my favorite people! This is my new Glee fanfiction... my first one, so PUH-LEEZE be nice! It's about 7 Minutes in Heaven and the aftermath of that. I'll have more than one couple in the closet, and I'll have a lot of, um... BUSINESS in the closet. It's a very good story (well, I hope it's good) and I've worked VERY hard on it, so no haters please! Enjoy... I hope you'll be happy with my work. I also am putting a list of the characters and the relationships below.**

**Finn (Finchel)**

**Rachel (Finchel)**

**Brittany (Brittana)**

**Santana (Brittana)**

**Mercedes**

**Kurt**

**Puck (likes Rachel)**

**Quinn**

**Artie**

**Tina (Chang Chang)**

**Mike (Chang Chang)**

_xxx_

**Puck's POV:**

As Rachel Berry strutted into the choir room, I groaned to hide my feelings for her. She glared at me across the room, her chocolate eyes boring into mine. She then walked over to where Finn was sitting and daintily perched herself on the chair next to him.

"I hoped she would be absent." Santana leaned over and murmured in my ear. "Yeah," I agreed. The Latina girl smirked and pressed her back against the red chair.

I sighed and pulled out my phone to check the time. 3:29. One minute until Glee started. Enough time for another round of Flappy Bird.

The small yellow bird easily glided through the green pipes. I was on a roll! 39. 40. 41.

"Excuse me, Noah?" Rachel's voice sounded from the other side of the room. I attempted to keep playing without looking at the phone, but it didn't work so well. "Damn it," I cursed. "What do you want, Berry?"

"Could you turn that down?" Rachel asked. "Fine." I replied and shoved my phone in my jean pocket.

Mr. Schue walked in, wearing a vest and a plaid shirt. "Good afternoon, kids. I trust we've all had a good weekend." He said.

"Yes, Mr. Schue." We chorused lamely in unison.

"Excellent. First thing, today we're going to-" Mr. Schue was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Mr. Schue? I have something to announce if that's alright with you." Rachel piped up.

Mr. Schue sighed, powerless. "Yes, Rachel. Come on up."

Rachel gladly walked up to the front of the class with ten green envelopes sealed shut with a gold star in her hand. "I'd just like to announce that on Friday I'm hosting a party at my house and all of you are invited. Time is in the envelope. I hope you can make it; it's going to be a blast!" She said and passed out each invitation.

"Ooh, a dwarf party! Fun!" Santana exclaimed sarcastically.

"Will Dopey be there?" Brittany asked, excited.

Rachel glared at Santana and sat next to Finn.

"Fine, Grumpy's okay too I guess." Brittany said.

_xxx_

**Santana's POV:**

Ugh, this party is gonna be so LAME. I hope there's alcohol, because a Berry party isn't something I can do sober.

I look in my closet for something to wear. I eventually settle on a red cocktail dress and get into my car to drive there. What a great way to spend a Friday night.

I get to her house and am surprised to see that it's huge. Rachel said her parents had enough money, but... wow.

"Santana! Welcome." Rachel said as she opened the door. I saw that she was wearing a subtle green miniskirt and a black top.

"Evening, Berry." I replied and stepped in. There were lots of things that I like to call 'Rachel Shrines.' This includes Rachel trophies, photos and other various Rachel Berry things.

"The party is down in the basement. You'll find refreshments as well." The dwarf informed me.

"Great," I said, trying to remain unimpressed. I walked downstairs to find my friends seated on expensive couches and chairs.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hi, Santana!" Brittany exclaimed. "The party's really fun, but I don't see any dwarves."I laughed. "I guess they couldn't make it."

Brittany nodded just as Tubbs and the dwarf began walking down the stairs. "Hello, fellow Glee clubbers! What do you propose we do?" Berry asked.

"How about leave? This blows." I suggested.

Berry ignored my comment. "How about… spin the bottle?" She offered.

"Truth or dare?"

"Duck- duck -goose?"

"Cup song?"

"Guess that smell?"

"You're all being wusses. 7 minutes in heaven." Puck said.

"Isn't that inappropriate?" Tina asked.

Puck laughed. "That's the point. This is a party."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kurt mumbled.

Puck grabbed an empty bottle. "Who wants to go first?" He asked.

"I guess I will." I said. I grabbed the bottle and spun it. And it landed exactly on Quinn.

"Ooh, this just got interesting!" Puck exclaimed.

"Shut up, man whore." Quinn snapped.

Puck piped down. "Let's get this over with." I sighed and walked to the closet, Quinn trailing behind me.

I shut the door and sighed. "So, what do you want to—," Quinn was cut off by my lips pressing against hers.

She made a noise in the back of her throat before wrapping her arms around my neck and plunging deeper into the kiss.

I pulled back for air. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Kissing you, duh. We don't want Puckerman teasing us." I replied.

"Not real?" She asked.

"My heart belongs with Britt." I replied before kissing her again.

We continued kissing until Puck yelled, "Time's up, ladies!"

I walked out with Quinn and saw everyone watching us.

"So… how was it?" Mercedes asked.

"Hot." I replied.

"Alright! That was interesting. Okay, my turn." Mike said and spun the bottle. It landed directly on...

_xxx_

**Who should be next? I have:**

**Puck and Rachel**

**Mercedes and Kurt**

**Tina and Finn**

**Please vote for the people you want to go in! And... REVIEW!**


End file.
